Le passé reste dans le passé
by Marshall Skynfinity
Summary: Brendan, de son nom, sauvé par Rick, Glenn et Maggie se retrouve à la prison avec les autres. Il pense détruire l'un des leurs mais leurs liens sont plus forts qu'un seul homme. Rick/Daryl, se passe durant la saison 3 après la mort de Lori.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :Le passé reste dans le passé.**

 **Rating : M (pour langages et scène explicite)**

 **Pairing : Rick/Daryl établi (ou Rickyl)**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (malheureusement) sauf Brendan, mais il est pas important lui .**

 **Note : La fic se passe durant la saison 3 après la mort de Lori. Encore merci de me lire et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous verrez ainsi que de syntaxe si il y en a.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Depuis que Lori était morte, Rick essayait de reprendre goût à la vie, il avait une fille Judith qui n'attendait que lui et Carl qui grandissait comme il pouvait dans se monde dévasté.

Tout le monde était attristé de cette perte mais Daryl avait réussi à reprendre le flambeau le temps que se remette L'ex-shérif.

Alors ils survivaient comme toujours, quand l'un d'eux mourraient, ils se devaient d'avancer et faire avec .

Rick accompagna, un jour Glenn et Maggie à la recherche de médicaments ou de produits pour la petite, cela l'aidait à oublier et tourner la page.

Ils étaient tomber, à une trentaine de kilomètre de la prison, sur un village vide. Ils se faisaient discret évitant de réveiller des rôdeurs.

 _\- Maggie dépêche ! On doit y allez le jour commence à décliner._

Alors que Rick et Glenn surveillait l'entrée, Maggie avait trouvée une maison ou des produits pour bébé y était en profusion.

Lorsque d'un coup, un type sortie de derrière une voiture les mains levée.

 _-Hey ! Vous êtes vivant ?_

Les deux hommes leva de suite leurs armes et le mire en joue.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Heu je m'appel Brendan...je...aidez moi...je suis seul et je fuis depuis un moment ?_

Les deux compères se regardèrent.

 _-Avancez._

Le fameux Brendan s'approcha, se dévoilant plus. Il avait un sac à dos avec lui.

Il portait un pantalon treillis et un vieux t-shirt surmonté d'un veste en jean. Il avait le teint halé mais sale, les yeux marrons, le visage carrée qui se terminait par une coupe en brosse brune lui donnant un air bourru mais pas intimidant.

 _-Aidez moi...je ...vous êtes les premiers humains que je vois depuis une paie. Enfin des humains non morts._

 _-On fait quoi ?_

Rick réfléchissait, déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à se nourrir, une bouche en plus ferait encore un trou dans leurs ration déjà maigre.

 _-S'il vous plait...je..j'ai même de la nourriture et si il faut, pour prouver ma bonne foi, j'ai un centre commercial pas loin d'ici ou tout est encore bon._

 _-Où?_

 _\- Pas loin. Je vous jure que je suis seul._

Maggie qui revint, regarda le nouvel arrivant surprise.

 _-Très bien mais un seul faux pas et on vous abandonne ici._

 _-Ok ! Venez c'est à deux minutes à pieds._

Alors que Rick s'engagea sa suite, Glenn expliqua vite fait la situation à Maggie, suivant leurs leader.

* * *

 _-Voyez ! Il est là !_

Rick fut surpris, on dirait que ce nouvel arrivant était sincère. Ils rentrèrent dans le centre, non sans aucune vigilance mais étonnement il n'y avait pas de rôdeurs .

 _-J'ai élu domicile ici alors j'ai nettoyé la zone. Répondit-il pour confirmer la question muette de Rick._

 _-Ok parfait. Glenn, Maggie allez prendre le plus de provisions possible, Brendan allez avec eux vous leurs montrerez. Je vais chercher la voiture pour tout chargez. Faite Attention._

 _-Bien_

Ils s'exécutèrent et chacun alla chercher ce qu'il fallait.

Rick revint avec la voiture et la chargèrent en eau, conserves, matériel. Tout était bon à prendre.

 _-Parfait on est chargé à bloc._

 _\- Et encore il reste encore beaucoup de chose dedans._

 _-On reviendra quand il faudra, gardons cette endroit pour faire des provisions._

 _-Mais combien êtes-vous ?_

 _-Un certains nombres._

Maggie lui avait répondu assez sèchement car quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait. Elle ne savait quoi mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce type.

 _-Allez on rentre, et vous , venez, pour nous avoir aidés._

 _-Merci !_

Ils embarquèrent le nouveau et reparti vers la prison se souciant peu des rôdeurs qui finissait sous leurs roues.

* * *

De son côté Daryl était en haut d'une des tours, guettant le retour de la voiture.

 _-Daryl, tu les voient ?_

Carol en bas avec Axel lui demandait ceci pour la troisième fois au moins.

 _-Toujours rien ! C'est pas en demandant toute les cinq minutes qu'il reviendront plus vite._

Elle souriait, même si sa remarque était sarcastique il s'inquiétait autant qu'elle de non retour de la voiture. Daryl était un ami proche pour elle, voir même un frère surtout depuis que leur nouvelle famille était ainsi reconstituées. Même si il paraissait froid et distant, au fond elle savait qu'il cachait ses émotions, il avait un cœur d'or et était le premier à défendre leur famille.

Le bruit d'un moteur la coupa dans sa réflexion.

 _-Les voilà !_

Carol et Axel se tenait prêt à ouvrir lorsque la voiture déboula de derrière des arbres. Daryl tirait sur les rôdeurs qui étaient un peu trop près du grillages laissant le chemin libre pour les survivants.

 _-Alors ? Tout va bien ?_

Rick sorti de la voiture et répondit silencieusement à l'affirmative à la question de Carol.

 _-Glenn, prend le volant et amène ça au camp et..._

 _-Ouah ! Une prison ! carrément, c'est sur c'est de la protection !_

Brendan était sortie de la voiture, coupant Rick dans sa phrase. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient autant et que leurs refuge était aussi grand.

 _-Rick ? Qui est ce ?_

 _-Carol, Axel voici Brendan un...type qu'on a trouver en chemin._

 _-Mmm,, il ne me semble pas très malin._ Remarqua Carol alors que Brendan s'extasiait de l'environnement ou il vivait.

 _\- il nous a aidez à ramener des vivres et des affaires pour Judith..._

 _-Ne t'explique pas Rick, si il est là c'est que tu l'a choisit et donc que tu sais ce que tu fait._

 _-J'espère…_

Carol tapa le dos de Rick essayant de le réconforter face à ce nouvel arrivant.

Daryl de son coté vit rouge...lorsqu'il le reconnut. Il se demandait comment c'était possible ou si c'était une mauvaise blague mais lorsqu'il entendit Rick le présenter il n'eu plus de doute.

Il décida alors de ne pas bouger et resta donc dans sa tour d'ivoire.

* * *

 _-Hé bien, on a ce qu'il faut pour au moins deux semaine à venir._

Hershel était content de voir tout ce qu'il y avait. Il y avait ce qu'il faut pour tous et même pour le bébé.

 _-Vous avez trouvez tout ça ou ?_

Carl posa la question à Maggie lorsque Rick et Brendan arrivèrent suivi de Carol.

 _-Grace à Brendan._

 _-Brendan ? Vous ?_

 _-Ouep mais c'est moi qui doit vous remercier, vous m'avez sortie de la merde pendant que je me croyait seul._

 _-Vous ne l'êtes plus._

 _-Et donc vous vivez ici ?_

 _-On prend ce qu'on trouve._

 _-Je vois._

 _-Par contre que se soit bien clair, on vous acceptent ici mais il faudra mettre la main à la pattes, on obéi. Un juste retour des choses des vivres contre un toit et la sécurité._

 _-Bien chef._

Rick était toujours méfiant et vigilant, il chercha du regard l'appuie de Daryl mais ne le trouva pas, tout simplement.

 _-Ou est il ?_

 _-Oh, il est resté dans la tour, je pense, il vérifie si il y a un problème._

 _-Ok je vais le voir, vous vous suivez les ordres qu'on vous donne._

Rick le laissa au mains des autres et retourna dehors.

 _-De qui il parle ?_

Alors que chacun retourna a son occupation, Beth passa à ses cotés avec Judith dans les bras.

 _-Son chasseur._

Ils sourirent tous à se surnom qui collait on ne peux plus Daryl.

 _-Viens je te fais faire le tour._

Carol lui montra alors leurs lieux de vie.

* * *

 _-Daryl!_

Le concerner passa la tête par dessus la rambarde, voyant Rick arriver, il descendit lui ouvrir la porte.

 _-Ouai ?_

 _-Rien de grave ?_

 _-Nada._

Ils remontèrent tout les deux et observa leurs maison du moment.

- _T'en pense quoi ?_

 _-De ? Le nouveau ?_

 _-Oui, il est agréable mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange..._

 _-..._

 _-Un avis sur lui ?_

 _-Pourquoi il est la ?_

 _-Il nous a aidé à trouver des vivres, un centre commercial , vide. Je n'allais pas le remercier d'un balle dans la tête._

 _-Non c'est sûr._

 _-...A ton avis, il te semble dangereux ou pas ?_

 _-...Plutôt bourru mais à su nous aidez, il est solide et je pense qu'il obéira facilement mais quelque chose me dit de faire attention..._

 _-Rick, garde un œil sur lui, n'endors pas ta de vigilance, elle t'a sauvée de nombreuses fois. Test le, voit comment il réagis et tu avisera en fonction._

Rick fut surpris de ce conseil et en même temps heureux. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Daryl. Depuis quelque temps déjà, ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Il y avait entre eux des liens forts, ayant subit la même vie depuis que ce merdier avait commencer.

Mais depuis un moment, leurs liens étaient différents, plus fort, solide. Il ne savait quoi mai il prenait toujours plus de place dans son esprit et son cœur. Daryl avait toujours été un soutien indéfectible derrière lui. Même lorsque les autres avaient doutés de lui, il était toujours avec lui allant dans son sens et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

Tout le monde était dans son cœur, sa nouvelle famille , chacun à sa façon mais Daryl, c'était différent et cela ne le déplaisait guère.

 _-Allez les autres t'attendent._

 _-Tu ne viens pas ?_

 _-Je reste, au cas où._

 _-...Bien, fait attention._

Rick lui pressa l'épaule et le laissa. Quant à lui il retourna a sa contemplation de la prison. Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait et n'avait pas mentit à Rick. Il ne lui avait pas posé de question sur une quelconque connaissance avec cet homme, alors pourquoi lui en parler ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas le plus important. La survie et la sécurité du groupe passait avant tout.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans que trop de problèmes se passe. Brendan arrivait à bien s'intégrer même si quelque réticence était encore de mise.

Un soir Carol accompagné de Carl allèrent voir le chasseur ,depuis que le nouveau était arriver Daryl était au abonné absent.

 _-Daryl ?_

 _-Daryl ? On peux monter ?_

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux s'engouffrait dans l'ouverture et montèrent.

Daryl y était, assis contre la rambarde.

 _-Tu viens ?_

 _-Mmm ? J'suis bien là ?_

 _-Allez ça fait un moment que tu à pas manger avec nous, ou qu'on t'a pas vu._

 _-Allez Daryl vient, ça te fera du bien._

 _-S'il te plait._

Carl voulait vraiment qu'il vienne, il avait appris à apprécier le chasseur depuis qu'il c 'était parler de leurs mères.

 _-...J'arrive alors._

Il se décida enfin à descendre de son perchoir et suivi ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le sourire de tous lui redonna à lui même le sourire et oublia momentanément pourquoi il était rester perché à la tour.

 _-Allez Daryl on dîne tous ensemble se soir._

Il souriait à la remarque de Rick, il ne leur dirait pas mais ici il se savait à ça place, avec cette famille bancale mais soudée.

Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour eux, pour Rick.

- _Allez tous a table, le repas est prêt._

Beth les invita avec Maggie à les rejoindre et ils mangèrent assez tranquillement profitant de tout instant de paix qu'ils avaient.

 _-Nom de dieu, ça serait pas Darylina que je vois là ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 fini !**

 **Mais qui est ce Brendan et pourquoi Daryl ne veux pas le voir? Et pourquoi l'appeler Darylina! Trop de question dont les réponses viendront la semaine prochaine ;p**

 **Un avis ?**

 **Une petite review me fera grandement plaisir !**

 **Allez la suite la semaine prochaine !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Marshall ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le passé reste dans le passé**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Note: Encore désolé pour les fautes et merci de me suivre**

 **Voici alors la suite!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **P.S: J'espère ne pas être trop OOC. Si jamais, j'essaierai de changer cela.**

* * *

Daryl se figea, redressa la tête et vit Brendan en face de lui debout, un air de surprise dessinée sur le visage.

 _-J'en ai fini._

Daryl se leva d'un coup sec et retourna à sa tour passant devant le nouveau, qui lui l'arrêta par le bras.

 _-Hey ! Ça fait longtemps._

 _-Lâche moi._

Il se dégagea violemment et repris son chemin.

 _-Daryl ! Faudrait qu'on parle toi et moi !_

Le magnifique doigt qu'il lui fit en disait long sur cette pensée.

 _-...Il c'est passée quoi la ?_

 _-Brendan ?_

 _-Oui. On se connaissait, on traînais ensemble avec Merle et d'autre mecs._

Ils se méfièrent tous à l'évocation du trouble fête qu'était Merle.

 _-Mais on c'est perdue de vue et encore plus avec c'te merde._

 _-Et comment vous vous connaissiez ?_

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Vos...relations ou comment c'était Daryl._

 _-...D'ailleurs Merle, il est ou ?_

 _-Plus là._

 _-Il est mort ?_

 _-Aucune idée, on l'a abandonné._

 _-Sympa..._

 _-Il mettait en danger le groupe et c'était clairement un connard alors si ça te plait pas, tu sait ou est la sortie._

Rick n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait ce type, il ne connaissait rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernier temps.

 _-Un connard ? Haha vous ne connaissez pas Daryl alors, il est encore pire._

Une idée germa dans son esprit, déjà de base il n'avait jamais aimée Daryl, trop calme ou trop gentil.

Quand ils étaient petit il se souvenait d'un enfant qui n'acceptait que ce qu'on lui donnait et qui ne se plaignait jamais.

Merle parlait beaucoup de leur père, violent et alcoolique, cela l'énervait aussi et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il crève, alors de temps en temps lorsque la colère était forte, il devait se défouler, la plupart du temps c'était Daryl qui prenait tout.

Merle parlait souvent sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou des stupéfiants. Et quand Daryl était avec lui, il parlait vraiment peu, mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était avec intelligence et jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Cela l'avait toujours énervé, même maintenant il le supportait encore moins, il préférait de loin Merle, c'était toujours plus drôle de traîner avec lui. Alors pour venger Merle il était prêt a discréditer Daryl auprès de cette « famille » de substitution.

 _-Ah oui et tu connais quoi de lui ?_

 _-Merle était sûrement impulsif mais Daryl n'était pas mieux, loin de la._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Quand ils étaient jeunes, je suppose que Daryl vous a jamais dit ce qu'il avait fait, ben non, autant se faire passez pour le gentil frère victime._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _-Tout ce que Merle avait sur son casier, c'était pas lui, il protégeait Daryl. Il ne l'avouait jamais mais il adorait son petit frère, il lui était vraiment dévoué, et comment Daryl remerciait ? Il continuait ses conneries et profitait de l'aveuglement de son frère par rapport a lui, pour faire n'importe quoi._

 _-Il n'est pas comme ça..._

 _-Ah oui ? Je suis sur qu'il attend patiemment que vous lui fassiez pleinement confiance pour vous poignarder dans le dos, mais le plus beau c'est qu'il est violent._

 _-Pff Daryl ? Violent ?_

 _-Haha, il se trimballait toujours avec une barre de fer, il était ainsi à cause de leur père, il déteignait sur Daryl. Vue que Merle faisait des petits jobs pour leurs ramener à bouffer, il restait le plus claire de son temps avec le daron et donc il devenait comme lui._

Tous étaient surpris, ils en avaient plus qu'appris sur Daryl en 10 minutes qu'en une année passée en sa compagnie. Bien sur ils ne le croyaient pas complètement, et cela les troublaient. Le groupe échangeât un regard et laissa Brendan finir son monologue.

 _-Autre chose qu'on ne sait pas sur Daryl ?_

 _-Pas que je me souvienne pour l'instant._

 _-Allez, sa suffit pour se soir, on a tous besoin de dormir._

Rick mettait fin à la conversation ce qui ne déplut pas aux autres, chacun alla se coucher des questions pleins l'esprit.

* * *

Le lendemain Rick était levé aux aurores, il devait parler avec Daryl, pour tout dire, il ne croyait aucun mot des pseudo confidence de Brendan, qui en plus s'imposait et croyait tout savoir sur Daryl.

Il allât voir Daryl lorsque Carol le rejoignit en chemin.

 _-Hey_

 _-Hey, alors à propos d'hier ?_

 _-J'allais voir le principal concerné, tu viens ?_

 _-Je te suis._

Ils partirent pour la tour de garde ou Daryl avait élu domicile ces dernier jours.

 _-Daryl ?_

 _-Daryl !_

 _-Ouvert..._

Ils se regardèrent et finirent par monter,

 _-Hey ça va ?_

Il était assis contre la rambarde ses genoux replier contre lui, sa tète reposant dessus.

 _-Vous voulez quoi ?_

 _-A propos de Brendan._

 _-On s'connait et alors ?_

 _\- pourquoi tu l'a pas dit ?_

 _-...Pourquoi j'le dirais si on m'demande pas ?_

 _-Bien. Mais alors on aimerait savoir, on a parler après ton départ._

 _-J'ai rien à dire._

 _-Daryl..._

 _-j'vois pas c'que j'dois dire. Y a rien à dire._

 _-Tu...Tu peux nous parlez d'avant ?_

 _-Dégagez._

 _-Daryl éc..._

 _-Tirez vous._

 _-Ne soit pas aussi obstiner enfin._

 _-La ferme, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ou mon passé._

Il les laissa ainsi allant s'exiler à l'autre bout de la cours.

 _-Rick, il est...j'espère que ce qu'il dit est faux._

 _-C'est faux. Je le sais, Daryl n'est pas ainsi._

Il descendit suivit de Carol indécise. Il le savait au fond que Daryl n'était pas comme ça. Il avait appris à le connaître depuis le temps et il savait q'il n'était pas ainsi.

Dans la journée le shérif demanda au chasseur si il voulait l'accompagner pour trouver quelque produit. Il accepta avec entrain voulant quitter cet endroit, même si cela était pour pas longtemps.

Ils partirent alors tout les deux.

Tout ce passa plutôt bien, ils tuaient quelque rôdeurs et ne croisèrent aucune horde en chemin. Aucun mot n'avait été échangés, Daryl restait enfermé dans un mutisme pesant.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent Daryl retourna de son coté et personne ne le vit de la soirée.

Brendan quand à lui était content, il avait réussi à insinuer le doute dans leurs esprits et s'en réjouissait. Pour le coup, Daryl était devenu l'ennemi à abattre, il adorait le ruiner, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris son pied ainsi.

C'était déjà de base un miracle qu'il tombe sur un groupe mais carrément un don de dieu que Daryl en faisait partie. Il devait en profiter un maximum.

* * *

La nuit tomba et tout le monde alla se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit Rick se réveillât en sursaut, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

Il se leva, pris son arme et descendit. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il descida de faire un tour , lorsqu'il entendit. Des bruits, trop connu pour faire des cauchemars, c'était leurs lot quotidien maintenant.

 _-RODEURS !_

Il hurla réveillant tout le monde. Carol prit son arme, suivit par Glenn et Maggie ainsi qu'Alex et Oscar.

Ils les tuèrent les uns après les autres lorsque l'un d'eux reçu une flèche.

Daryl arriva par derrière les rôdeurs et les tua un à un. Lorsque cela fut fini Rick rassemblât tout le monde.

 _-Bordel ! comment ils ont pu entrés !_

 _-C'était fermée à clé, avec cadenas, à moins de le briser..._

 _-Bon, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie avec moi, les autres vérifier que c'est clean._

Ils le suivirent et lorsqu'ils vit la porte de l'aile sud, le cadenas était clairement brisé, jonchant au sol. Ainsi les rôdeurs avait pu entrée.

 _-Et merde !_

Ils devaient sécuriser la zone, encore. Le petit groupe fit le tour et ne trouva pas d'autre rôdeurs. Ils rejoignirent les autres, attendant leurs explications.

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Briser, quelque'un la ouvert._

 _-Mais comment ?_

 _-On étaient tous dans nos chambres._

 _-Non, un n'y était pas._

Brendan pointa clairement Daryl du doigt.

 _-A ce que je sache, tu était pas là, en fait ça fait un moment qu'on te vois pas . Tu aurait très bien pou ouvrir cette porte._

 _-..._

Tout le monde regardait l'échange.

 _-C'est vrai ça, on te voit pas beaucoup, qui dit que tu prépare pas quelque chose._

Oscar appuya les dires de Brendan.

 _-Ah ! Tu vois je suis pas le seul à le penser._

 _-..._

Daryl ne disait rien, il se retenait simplement de ne pas le passez à tabac car ce n'était pas son genre.

 _-Tu ne dit rien, tu affirme donc ce que je dit._

 _-Je n'affirme rien, dégage d'ici, tire toi, t'est mieux dehors qu'avec nous._

 _-Ah ouai ? Parce que toi t'y est peut être ? Regarde toi, quand tu était jeune tu faisait le fort, alors qu'en vrai t'est qu'un pauv'con._

 _-Ferme la, tu ne me connais pas._

Daryl et lui était face à face. Il ne voulait pas commencer un conflits c'était clairement pas le moment.

Il se détourna alors le laissant seul lorsque pour "s'amuser" Brendan le claqua, pas gentiment non mais plutôt comme un type claquait une pute sur le trottoir. Comme un connard.

 _-Ah ! Au moins on sait à quoi tu passait tes journées ! Les cuisses ouvertes!_

Le groupe resta interdit devant...ce qu'il venait de sa passée. Rick quant à lui cru devenir fou et s'apprêta à donner une droite à Brendan.

Mais Daryl fut plus rapide et lui balança sa main dans la tête. La gifle fusa rendant la joue rouge, une trace de main apparaissant sur celle ci.

 _-Tu recommence ça..._

 _-Haha et quoi tu me gifle comme une femme ?_

Daryl s'approcha pour n'être qu'a quelque centimètre de lui.

 _-Va t'faire._

Il lui donna alors un coup de genoux bien placé. Brendan en eu le souffle couper et tomba à genou sous la douleur lancinante. Il balaya du regard la petite assemblé, s'attarda sur Rick et parti.

 _-Le...argh..._

Le connard, il y était allez à fond, lui défonçant les boules, il allait payer...

 _-Bon sa suffit, tout le monde s'active pour me nettoyer tout ça !_

Carol dispersa la foule et se dirigea vers Rick.

 _-Tu dois parler à Daryl. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a pas ouvert cette porte mais il n'écoute que toi Rick._

 _-Pas que moi..._

 _-Ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas. Daryl dépend de tes mots, alors ne l'abandonne pas. Vas y._

Il acquiesça et parti à la suite de Daryl.

Il savait qu'il le trouverai à la tour, depuis le temps.

 _-Daryl..._

Il ne bougea pas regardant les rôdeurs essayer de passer la clôture.

 _-On peut parler ?_

 _-De quoi._

 _-Ce qui vient de se passez._

 _-Quoi ! Tu crois que c'est moi qui a ouvert c'te porte !_

 _-Non Daryl, je sais que tu ne l'a pas fait._

Daryl regarda dans les yeux de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami proche, peut être plus mais cela il le gardait pour lui .

 _-Alors vous vous connaissez._

 _-Oui._

 _-il a dit beaucoup de chose sur toi._

 _-Ah ouai ? Ça devait être drôle._

 _-Que tu était un con qui s'amusait à frapper sur Merle, et oh que tu te trimbalait avec une barre de fer._

 _-Quoi ! Depuis quand il me connait lui ? Jamais j'aurait fait ça ! Je frappait pas Merle c'était plutôt l'inverse ouai !_

 _-Je voie..._

 _\- ?!..._

 _-Daryl, parle moi...dit moi ton histoire._

Il soupira et commença alors son récit. Avec retenu puis au fur et à mesure il parlait et parlait, son père, sa mère, les coups,,, le décès et encore les coups.

 _-Alors toi et Merle..._

 _-il c'est tiré quand il a put, je suis resté seul avec le paternel._

 _-Est ce que...en plus des coups...il..il t'a...?_

 _-Quoi ? Non ! N'importe quoi, Rick les cas d'enfants maltraité sont pas tous pareil._

 _-Oui désolé et donc...?_

 _-J'ai enchaîné les petits boulots, il fallait payer les factures, la nourriture...les clopes et l'alcool du vieux..._

 _-Mm..._

 _-Puis quand j'ai pu je me suis tiré, Merle est revenu et on a fait la route ensemble, jusqu'à ce jour ou est partie en couille._

Rick pouvait clairement sentir que ce que Daryl lui disait le remuait profondément. Il le pris alors dans ses bras, se disant que c'était la chose la plus simple à faire.

Daryl, lui c'était figé trop peu habitué au marque d'affection mais finalement se laissa faire.

La sensation que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui un minimum lui faisait du bien.

 _-Allez revient._

 _-Ecoute moi, revient et si il te provoque encore, déjà ne répond pas ça ne servirai a rien et puis tu nous manque...reviens avec nous.._

"Avec moi", Rick le pensa si fort qu'il cru l'avoir dit à voix haute.

 _-Ok...mais si il y a un meurtre te plains pas._

 _-Je dirai rien._

ils marchèrent vers la prison, le calme et le sérénité les prenant tranquillement. Il ne savait pas que parlez de ça avec un autre lui ferait autant de bien.

 _-Daryl._

 _-Ouai ?_

 _-Ton coup, il était extra, il en a eu le souffle coupé, le rouge lui montait tellement que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser._

Daryl pour une fois se laissa allez à la plaisanterie et rigola doucement, alors que Rick lui, se félicitait de lui avoir fait tiré un sourire mais qui redevint vite sombre.

 _-J'ai l'habitude..._

 _\- ?_

 _-Les « amis » de Merle était des chiens en rut, étant le plus « faible » à cette période, n'importe quoi leurs suffisait pour qu'il se sentent hommes, alors il s'amusait a savoir qui allait...me monter..._

 _-..._

 _-Dans ses moments, je pouvait dire merci à Merle, il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle donc c'est jamais arriver._

 _-...Enfin c'est mieux d'être consentant dans se genre de relation._

 _-Peut être._

 _-...Daryl, tu vois au moins de quoi je parle n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Tu me prend pour l'dernier des cons ou quoi ? Bien sur._

 _-Ah parce que pour le coup je croyais que tu savais pas et que donc tu n'avais jamais expérimenter..._

 _-..._

 _-...Daryl...tu...Enfin tu à déjà fait...avec quelqu'un...non ?_

 _-Ta gueule, on arrive..._

Daryl le devança. Rick le regarda et vit ses oreilles rouges, il réalisa alors la porter de ses mots. Daryl n'avait jamais...il était...vierge.

A cet annonce le shérif s'échauffa, son esprit vagabondant sur des contrée peu recommandable dans la situation présente.

Il devait se calmer, sinon comment expliquer cette bosse qui déformait son jean, le plus surprenant pour lui, c'est qu'il ne se savait pas attiré par les hommes, il aimait vraiment les formes qu'avait les femmes mais depuis peu, Daryl le troublait fortement, juste lui, Glenn ne lui faisait éprouver rien c'était juste Daryl.

En même temps il était si différent, sauvage et en même temps apprivoisé.

Carol avait raison, avec les autres il maintenait une distance mais avec lui, il le laissait clairement rentrer dans son espace vitale.

Il l'écoutait et buvait même ses paroles. Mais c'était pareil dans l'autre sens, tout ce que Daryl disait il le prenait en compte. Il demandait toujours conseil a Daryl.

Un simple affirmation silencieuse.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la chapitre deux!**

 **Un avis? une petite review?**

 **Merci de me suivre et à la prochaine pour la suite!**

 **Marshall~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le passé reste dans le passé**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Note: Désolé du retard mais le chapitre est là et c'est l'avant dernier!**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est motivant :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans trop de problèmes à par la routine de tuer des rôdeurs, Brendan laissait tranquille Daryl.

Qui lui par contre n'était jamais seul avec Brendan, Rick faisait toujours en sorte que quelqu'un soit toujours avec eux.

Mais tout ne pouvais pas rester beau tout le temps. Avant que le soleil ne commence à décliner, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans la cour. Daryl l'ignorait comme il le faisait depuis qu 'il était arrivé.

 _-Alors Daryl, il est ou Merle ? Tu l'a abandonné, c'est ça ? Ton propre frère. Abandonné seul. Alors qu'il faisait que te protéger._

Daryl ne répondit pas le laissant parler, il gardait son calme comme il le pouvait même si cela était difficile pour lui.

 _-On rentre._

Ils avaient finit de renforcer la barrière et rentrèrent avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement.

 _-Hein Daryl ? Tu la laissé seul._

 _-Et alors c'est de sa faute si il a fini ainsi._

 _-Quoi ! De sa faute ! A cause de qui il a du faire ça ?_

 _-Il fait c'qu'il veux, j'suis pas sa mère._

 _-Non tu est son frère, de toute manière t'a jamais su te démerder seul, regarde même ici tu te repose sur les autres._

 _-La ferme, Et puis qu'est ce que t'en sait t'a pas vécu se qu'on a vécu._

 _-On ? Mais tu ne fais pas partie de leurs groupe, cherche pas ! Ils t'acceptent juste par pitié._

Les éclats de voix alertèrent les autres, passant la tête hors de leurs chambres pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

 _-Tu vois, tu fuis, comme toujours !_

 _-Ferme la, tu ne sais rien de moi, on c'est côtoyer quoi...3ans ? Alors ferme la._

 _-Oh mais non, j'en ai pas fini._

 _-Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu._

 _-Ah oui ? De toute manière t'abandonne tout le monde, Merle, ton père, ta mère._

Daryl s'arrêta et se retourna.

 _-De quoi ?_

 _-Bah oui si tu était resté avec elle quand ça a pris feu, tu aurais peut être pu la sauver!_

 _-Ta gueule, je t'interdis de parler d'elle._

Carl regarda son père, le regard qu'il reçu en disait long. Les mères, en ces temps, était un sujet difficile à aborder.

 _-Oh j'ai peur du petit Daryl._

 _-tu sais que faire ca._

 _-Faire quoi ?_

 _-Provoquer les gens..."Brenda"._

 _-...Quoi ? Ta dit quoi la ?_

 _-Oh ? Sa fait longtemps que t'a pas entendu s'nom hein ? Brenda, toujours la grande gueule mais rien dans la pantalon._

 _-Tais toi..._

 _-Oh que non, maintenant que je peux me foutre de ta gueule j'en profite. T'est q'une merde, cherchant toujours la bagarre mais fuyant dès le premier coup échangé, fuyant la queue entre les jambes, c'est déjà surprenant que t'est survécu autant._

 _-Ferme la ou je te fais la boucler._

 _-Oh je sais. Comme t'a dit...t'utilise les autres pour rester en vie. Y a que les lâches comme toi qui survive sans une égratignure._

Brendan s'approcha à hauteur de Daryl.

 _-Ferme. La._

 _-Tu crois que ta menace me fait peur ?_

Brendan sourit alors et chopa le visage de Daryl avant qu'il n'eux le temps de répliquer. Brendan l'embrassa, pas un simple baiser, mais à pleine bouche s'introduisant entre ses lèvres tel un violeur dans une femme.

Le reste du groupe était statufié, Rick quand à lui bouillonnait de rage, osez toucher à Daryl ! Surtout ainsi, le mettait hors de lui, Il alla les séparer lorsque Daryl lui pris le visage, répondant ainsi au baiser, ce qui surpris encore plus l'assemblé.

La surprise fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils entendirent un gémissement étouffé qui venait de Brendan, qui lui, se débattait pour se défaire de l'emprise de Daryl.

Le sang coulait abondamment, tachant le sol, le t-shirt et jean de Daryl. Un bruit de déchirement se firent entendre ne laissant aucun doute à l'idée d'ou il venait.

 _-DARYL !_

Brendan se retrouva le cul au sol, la bouche en sang, d'ou on voyait clairement les dents et la gencive de sa mâchoire inférieur.

 _-AAARGH ! espèce de!_

Daryl, d'ou le sang coulais du menton, recracha le morceau de chair à ses pieds.

 _-Ca t'apprendra...Connard._

Il recracha du sang et s'en alla en direction des douches.

 _-Vous...vous allez le...le laissez..f...faire ?_

Le regarde que lui lança l'assemblée au disait long, il n'était clairement pas à sa place, Glenn s'approcha et le toisa de sa taille.

 _-Ecoute toi. Je sais pourquoi on te faisait pas confiance. Tu ne connais rien de nous. Tu disgrâce l'un des nôtres et tu ose t'imposer comme sauveur d'un méchant ? Mais t'est mal tombé. TU est lâche, menteur et manipulateur, un vrai déchet de l'humanité. Et tu ose nous dire qui est Daryl ? Cherche pas, dans c'te merde on a appris à le connaître beaucoup plus que toi, et toi ? Tu fout ta merde ? T'est mal tombé alors ne la ramène pas et ferme ce qu'il te reste de bouche, ce que t'a la, tu la mérité pour les vies que tu a du tuer pour gardez ton cul en vie._

 _-On l'enferme, Hershel vous le soigné mais qu'avec le strict minimum._

 _-Entendu._

 _-Glenn, Carol, vous vous en occupez ?_

 _-Ouai, vas y._

Rick lui fit un signe de tête et les laissèrent, allant retrouver Daryl.

Ils l'installèrent dans une cellule, Hershel le soigna suffisamment pour qu'il tienne.

 _-Laissons le, on verra ce qu'on en fera après._

* * *

Rick suivait le chemin des vêtements qui jonchait le sol.

Du sang y était et c'était pas difficile, de suivre le chemin.

Le bruit d'une douche se fit entendre, il arriva à la salle ouverte et le vit.

Il était de dos, l'eau coulant sur son corps.

Rick s'arrêta deux minutes et le détailla.

Il souri et commença par le bas, ses jambes, longues et ferme d'après la contraction du muscle de sa cuisse ou le sang palpait a grand vitesse. Il continua son chemin silencieux et remonta sur son postérieur qui était plus qu'attirant à voir, bien sculpté, ne tombant pas, il devait être aussi ferme que ses cuisses le supposait l'être.

Il avait chaud et sa température monta d'un cran lorsqu'il suivit sa ligne dorsale.

Un dos puissant et fin qui laissait entrevoir des failles, déjà toutes les cicatrices...Il ne savait que trop bien leurs origines et sur le coup il voulu faire souffrir celui qui lui avait fait ça.

Il se repris et termina sa contemplation sur ses épaules, forte et pourtant si fine. Son cou était parsemé de cheveux, collant à sa peau. Il ne savait combien de temps il avait passé à sa contemplation mais tout cela lui donnait envie de connaître plus cet homme, au passé charger de douleur et n'ayant pas eu l'amour qu'il méritait, voulait lui en donner.

Il voulait le connaître plus, savoir tout de lui, mais la maintenant il voulait juste le connaitre intimement...savoir ce qui faisait réagir son corps ou faisait rougir ses oreilles.

Il ne réfléchis pas et se déshabilla, il ne garda que son pantalon et s'approcha silencieusement comme lui seul savait le faire.

Daryl était ancrer des ses pensées lorsqu'il senti deux mains se poser sur sa taille et un torse chaud se coller à son dos. Il sursauta, s'apprêtant à frapper celui qui osait ça, lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur musqué et la transpiration de Rick.

 _-Que...tu fais quoi...?_

Il ne savait que dire ou même interpréter ce qu'il se passait.

Daryl était confus, pas que cela le dégoûte loin de là, ses préférences n'étant pas excessives, prenant ce qu'on lui donnait, mais il ne comprenais pas l'attitude de son ami qui s'avérait être un adepte des formes généreuses des femmes .

 _-Ne dit rien...laisse toi faire..._

Laisse toi faire ! Il en a des bonnes Rick, n'importe qui réagirai de cette situation.

 _-Rick...que fait tu ?_

 _-Je regarde, j'apprend._

 _–...Tu apprend ?_

 _-Oui, j'apprend tout ce qui fait de toi celui que tu est._

Meme si il était de dos, il savait que Daryl réagissait, ses oreilles était rouge, indiquant la gêne qu'il ressentait.

 _-...Laisses les, elles font parti du passé maintenant, elles ne représente pas mon avenir, même si maintenant il est fortement réduit._

Il le pressa contre lui sentant la chaleur humide de son dos contre son torse.

Les deux restèrent ainsi, profitant simplement du moment de paix qu'ils s'accordaient. Daryl se sentait d'humeur douce, il se retourna alors, regarda Rick et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes . A cet avance, Rick réagis plus que positivement et répondis au baiser.

Il n'y avait rien de bestial ou animal, c'était juste un moment de tendresse ou deux amants se retrouvaient après une longue séparation.

Il se séparèrent front contre front, le souffle court.

Daryl tenta un regard et souri imperceptiblement à celui qu'arborai Rick.

 _-Et maintenant ?_

 _-Profitons juste...je ne veux rien brusquer._

 _-Moi non plus._

Ils restèrent ainsi à se contempler l'un l'autre échangeant quelques baiser.

 _-On devrais peut être se rhabiller._

 _-La vue ne me dérange pas._

 _-Moi non plus mais il fait vite froid._

 _-C'est vrai._

Rick lâcha Daryl et se décala le laissant éteindre l'eau et se sécher rapidement. Il se rhabilla et pris le retour du Bloc C avec Rick.

 _-Tu compte dire quoi._

 _-Sur ?_

 _-Nous._

 _-Pour le moment rien._

 _-Ils finiront bien par découvrir à un moment ou un autre._

 _-Je sais._

* * *

 _-Daryl ça va ?_

Tout le monde s'empressa de venir le voir pour savoir son état.

 _-Je vais bien._

 _-Sur !?_

Il souri à l'attention qui lui était porté, c'était rare et pouvait bien se permettre d 'en profiter quand il pouvait même si il était mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention.

 _-Et l'autre il est ou ?_

 _-Dans une cellule, Hershel la soigné._

 _-On fait quoi de lui ?_

 _-Le lâcher dans la nature ?_

 _-Hors de question il pourrait revenir en représailles et je ne veux pas qu'il en vienne à tuer Daryl._

 _-Autant le descendre._

L'affirmation que tous hésitait à dire avait été laché par Daryl.

 _-J'me fou d'se type, deux humiliations me suffisent autant le descendre maintenant._

 _-Bien, mais on le fera demain, pour le moment tout le monde à besoin de repos._

Chacun acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leur chambre, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Un dernier regard fut échanger entre Rick et Daryl et chacun alla à sa chambre.

Qui l'eu cru ? Rick intéressé par un type comme lui ? Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire mais que dire de leur relation?Aucun n'avait dit ces mots...enfin il n'y avait eu que des baisers échangés. Mais dans un monde comme celui-ci, apocalyptique, il fallait prendre son temps parfois, on appréciait beaucoup plus les petites choses, les petit détails qui pimentait le quotidien.

* * *

Lorsque Maggie se leva avec Glenn pour allez déjeuner, ils ne pensaient pas trouver Rick et Daryl, enfin si mais pas si proche. Ils étaient pratiquement l'un sur l'autre à se parler doucement de tout et rien, échangeant des sourires discret. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ses deux la.

 _-Alors les tourtereaux on reste sur le pied de la porte ou vous nous rejoignez ?_

Maggie sursauta alors que Glenn rigola.

 _-On peut en dire autant de vous deux._

 _-Et alors ? Ça f'rai quoi ?_

Rick s'étonna de la franchise de Daryl.

 _-Rien du tout on est plutôt content pour vous d'ailleurs._

 _-Content ?_

 _-Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour ! Avec un regarde par-ci et un autre par la. Si ça continuait on vous aurait enfermez dans une cellule et vous auriez fait vos affaires._

 _-Sérieusement ?_

 _-Oh oui._

Hershel arriva suivi de Carol et Carl, Beth s'occupant de Judith.

Rick se tendit à la vue de son fils.

 _-Papa, ça va, t'inquiète pas. Je connais Daryl, il est le plus loyal de tous et je sais que tout ira bien._

Daryl était interdit, les mots de Carl l'avait un peu chamboulé, Rick voyant son trouble décida de clore la question.

 _-Allez sa suffit, Daryl va nous tomber dans les pommes sinon._

Le dit concerné revint vite à la raison et frappa l'épaule du shérif qui rigolait avec les autres.

 _-Ferme la! Je m'évanouis pas moi._

 _-Je le sais, comme tout le monde ici._

 _-Bande de cons..._

Personne ne le prenait au sérieux, encore moins avec le sourire qu'il arborait.

 _-Pour être un peu plus sérieux, Daryl, Brendan veux te parler._

 _-Me parlez ? De quoi ?_

 _-Hors de question._

 _-Rick attend, comment ça ?_

 _-Il voudrais...s'excuser, d'avoir été ainsi, aussi mauvais avec toi._

 _-..._

 _-Il avait l'air sincère, mais je ne lui fait pas confiance pour autant._

 _-Je ne sais pas..._

 _-Non, hors de question. Il a déjà eu plusieurs occasions pour s'excuser, maintenant c'est terminé._

 _-Je sais encore réfléchir seul Rick._

Ils attendaient tous sa réponse, ce demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

 _-Je vais allez le voir._

 _-Daryl._

 _-Tais toi, je veux écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Ecoute, je suis prudent, ne l'oublie pas, j'ai survécu seul dans la foret à moitié amoché, alors je pense que je peux survivre à un type dans une cellule._

L'argument était de taille, il se leva remercia Hershel et alla voir Brendan.

-Oh personne ne me suis bien sur, je sais suffisamment me protéger seul.

Il les abandonna et alla le voir.

 _-...Question ? C'était donc lui la nuit ou les rôdeurs sont entrer._

 _-Bien sur qui d'autre ?_

 _-Un bel enfoiré se type._

 _Maggie savait que son instinct ne la trompais pas, il était vraiment un connard fini._

 _-Et donc à propos de Daryl ?_

 _-Il s'intègre le plus qu'il peux et nous protège suffisamment._

 _-Bien sur mais à propos d'avant..._

 _-Il a suffisamment vécu de souffrance._

 _-Donc ce qu'il disait, tout était faux ?_

 _-Tout le contraire...les cicatrices parle d'elle même._

 _-Désolé._

 _-C'est pas de votre faute, il parlera quand il voudra, d'ici la taisez votre curiosité._

Chacun acquiesçât.

 _-Bien alors pour aujourd'..._

Rick fut interrompu par des éclats de voix qui venait de l'étage du bloc.

 _-Daryl !_

Il se précipita les autres à sa suite et la vue qui s'offrit à eux était plus qu'angoissante.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Attention, c'est bientôt la fin! J'expliquerai quelque trucs dans le dernier chapitre, d'ici là!**

 **Merci de votre suivi et à la prochaine!**

 **Marshall~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le passé reste dans le passé**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Note: Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres car c'est la fin!**

 **P.S: Les explications en fin de chapitre.**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivi et bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Brendan tenait Daryl à la gorge, sa tête par dessus le vide de l'étage. Il avait le couteau de Daryl en main et allait clairement le planter.

 _-LÂCHE LE !_

 _-Et puis quoi encore !_

Rick ne savait que faire, si il essayait de monter Daryl y passerai et si il bougeait ou donnait un ordre à un autre l'issu serait la même.

 _-Vous...vous'occupez pas..._

 _-Daryl !_

Chacun attendait un faux mouvement de Brendan pour le désarmer ou lui tirer dessus.

 _-Tu vas crever Daryl, au pire avec moi, c'est pas si mal hein !?_

 _-Ferme la !_

Daryl lui donna un coup au bras qui le maintenait au sol, son coude pris alors un angle bizarre accompagné d'un craquement distinct. Brendan hurla de douleur et lâcha ainsi le couteau et sa prise sur Daryl.

Il le chopa alors et le fit basculer par dessus la rambarde, le faisant percuter le sol de la prison violemment, cassant quelques côtes au passage.

 _-AARGH !_

Il avait du mal à bouger, le sang s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

 _-Esp...ce...de..._

Rick s'approcha et le jugea du regard.

 _-Toi..._

 _-Vous...vous...voy...yez...c'est..u...un...ma...malade..._

Rick le pointa alors de son python, enclenchant la cross de l'arme.

 _-Que..._

 _-Ferme la, tu viens t'imposer, tu blesse l'un des nôtres et tu essaie de le tuer ?_

 _-Vous...pou...vez...pas...flic...vous_

 _-J'était flic._

 _-Aidez moi.._

 _-Tu ne trouvera personne ici qui t'aidera._

Et alors c'est là qu'il réalisa. Finalement c'était un don du diable d'avoir retrouvé Daryl. Il pensait le briser mais il y avait un mur, un mur infranchissable entre lui et Daryl et ce mur était cette famille, recomposé, nouvelle mais présente et il le regrettait amèrement.

 _-Je...p...pardon...pardon...ne...ne...me tuez pas...l...laisssez moi...pa...partir_

 _-Adieu._

Le coup retentis dans la prison, Brendan gisait au sol , un trou béant dans la tête. Rick se retourna, son regard passa sur tous et s'attarda sur Hershel qui était d'accord avec ce qu'il avait du faire. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Daryl descendre.

 _-Ça va ?_

 _-Ouai...connard jusqu'au bout._

 _-Tu n'a plus à t'en occuper maintenant._

Daryl le regarda longuement puis souri, imperceptiblement mais souri, il hésita puis fini par l'embrasser simplement et juste sur le bout des lèvres. Rick fut surpris mais ne avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Daryl c'était déjà éloigné.

 _-Ça va allez ? Il ne ta rien fait de plus ?_

 _-J'vais bien j'te dis, il avait autant de force qu'un rôdeur._

 _-Débarrassons nous de lui._

Chacun pris un de ses membres et le traîna dehors ou il le jeta au rôdeurs qui s'empressa de le finir.

 _-Voilà une bonne chose de faite._

Glenn donna une tape à l'épaule de Rick et s'avança avec le reste du groupe les laissant seuls tout les deux.

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Mm ?_

 _-Plus de problème._

 _-Pour le moment._

 _-On survivra, ensemble._

 _-Tous._

Daryl sourit, il était de bonne humeur depuis peu, il ne c'était jamais autant senti aussi serein.

 _-Rick._

 _-Oui ?_

Il s'approchât et l'embrassa encore, avec douceur, Rick répondit avec ferveur et apprécia se moment de douce quiètude.

Il se séparèrent se retrouvant front contre front.

Puis, deux mots, simple mais fort furent chuchoter au creux d'une oreille.

 _-Tu peux répéter !?_

 _-Non Rick, j'dis ça qu'une fois !_

 _-J'ai pas entendu !_

 _-Tant pis !_

Rick se lança alors à la poursuite de Daryl, qui lui avait déjà pris la fuite vers la prison.

Certes l'avenir était toujours noir mais il était plus facile de l'affronter à deux que seul.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était donc le dernier chapitre !**

 **Alors pour l'explication, en gros l'histoire de Walking Dead change à partir de cette fic dans mon univers.**

 **Il y aura une suite mais sous forme de drabble, sur certains événement qui mon marquée dans la série ou qui sont simplement de mon imagination.**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier malgré tout et on se revoit pour des drabbles ! Quand je sais pas mais j'ai déjà quelques idées qui sont écrites !**

 **Pour d'ample question les reviews et message sont bienvenue!**

 **A la prochaine et merci encore !**

 **Marshall ~**


End file.
